


Imagine Clint Coulson Prompt 4: A is putting together a surprise for B

by Luniana



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Initial Consideration Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: So I was asleep at the wheel when I initially started writing my prompts for consideration.  I knew full well I was applying for a position writing Clint/Phil, but one of the application form questions threw me off and for some reason I wrote this.  Sam decides Steve needs a little TLC after returning to DC after another unsuccessful attempt to find Bucky.





	

They’d been ‘home’ for less than 24 hours and Sam had hardly seen Steve.  It seemed that as soon as they’d dropped their bags inside the doorway to Sam’s home Steve had been up and gone again.  Sam knew he was frustrated, especially with how close they’d seemed in Thailand.  The Winter Soldier had given them the slip again and it was starting to get on Sam’s nerves.  Not that he minded jet-setting around the planet, bankrolled by Tony F’n Stark, watching the finest piece of American ass sway through exotic locations, but still, it grated how close they’d seem to get and still lose the guy. 

It must have been 10 times worse for Steve though, Sam admitted as he started pulling ingredients out of his pantry and cupboards.  His best friend, back from the dead, with seemingly no memories, only horrors and blank, angry eyes that didn’t recognize Steve.  Sam knew he’d do all that Steve was doing and more if there was a chance he’d get Riley back.  He set a bowl on the counter and began measuring out some yeast and water. 

Steve had had that haunted look on his face as he’d quickly rattled off a lame excuse and fled the house.  Sam had followed him once, after just such an escape…well, followed as best he could until the damn super soldier took off at full speed, leaving Sam, normal-human and proud of it, in the dust.  Sam didn’t know if running off his worries really helped, but he did know that when Steve got back he was going to be very hungry. 

He was sitting on the couch reading a novel when the front door finally banged open.  He waited, not moving as he heard Steve carefully hang up his coat and take off his shoes.  “What is that glorious smell?” Steve called as he walked down the hall into the kitchen.

Sam smiled and set down his book “Only the best damn cinnamon bread you’ve never tasted!” 


End file.
